militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Africa Squadron
The Africa Squadron was a unit of the United States Navy that operated from 1819 to 1861 to suppress the slave trade along the coast of West Africa. However, the term was often ascribed to Anti-Slavery operations during the period leading up to the Civil War. The squadron was an outgrowth of the 1819 treaty between the United States and the United Kingdom that was an early step in stopping the trade, and further defined by the Webster-Ashburton Treaty of 1842. Although technically coordinated with a British West Africa Squadron based in Sierra Leone, in practice the American contingent worked on its own. The squadron also lacked support from the Navy itself: Secretary of the Navy Abel Parker Upshur (1790–1844) was a Southerner and an extreme supporter of States rights and slavery, and assigned only a handful of ships mounting a total of 80 guns between them. Matthew Perry was the first commander of the squadron, and based himself in Cape Verde. The squadron was generally ineffective, since the ships were too few, and since much of the trading activity had shifted to the Niger River delta area (present-day Nigeria), which was not being covered. In the two years of Perry's leadership, only one slaver was reported to be captured, and that ship was later acquitted by a New Orleans court. In the 16 years of squadron operation, only the crew of 19 slave ships went to trial. These slavers were acquitted or only lightly fined. Other commanders, however, were more successful. African Slave Trade Patrol The Africa Squadron's cruising area eventually ranged from Cape Frio to the south (about 18 degrees south latitude), to Madeira in the north. However, the squadron's supply depot was in Cape Verde Island, approximately 2500 miles from the northern-most centers of the slave trade in the Bight of Biafra and southward. The Navy department did not move the depot location until 1859, when it was set up at St. Paul de Luanda, in present-day Angola, about 8 degrees south latitude. At the same time the department put Madeira out of bounds for the squadron. The majority of the squadron's cruising in its first decade was along the coast of Western Africa, with particular attention to Liberian interests. By the 1850s much of the slave trade in this area had been eliminated by the British, based in their colony at Sierra Leone, as well as the Liberians. Vessels seized by the Africa Squadron Africa Squadron Vessels seized by other squadrons Brazil Squadron Home Squadron: Off Cuba Source: Canney, D.L., "Africa Squadron", Potomac Books, 2006, pp. 233–234 See also *Pacific Squadron *Home Squadron *West Indies Squadron *Mediterranean Squadron *Brazil Squadron *North Atlantic Squadron *East India Squadron *African Slave Trade Patrol References * Richard Andrew Lobban, Jr. and Peter Karibe Mendy, Historical Dictionary of the Republic of Guinea-Bissau, 3rd ed. (Scarecrow Press, 1997 ISBN 0-8108-3226-7) pp. 66–68 Category:Slavery Category:History of the United States Navy Category:Ship squadrons of the United States Navy Category:19th century in Africa Category:Military units and formations established in the 1840s Category:1843 establishments in the United States Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1861